Bajo cero
by fadea
Summary: Historia en la cual Lucas Kane debe resolver un asesinato, el cual el causo.
1. Capitulo 1: el bar

Capitulo I

El bar.

"Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás podré cambiar mi destino, pero no, mi destino ya estaba escrito"

Él, una persona común orinaba en el retrete, del baño que se encontraba al fondo a la derecha dentro del bar "Dinamond".Era una noche oscura y horriblemente fría en New Bar tenia solo seis clientes esa noche: el hombre sentado tomando café con su novia en la mesa 5, una mujer solitaria pero hermosa sentada en la mesa 7, el policía sentado en la barra hablando con la mesera, el señor de traje sentado en la mesa 8 y yo Lucas Kane en la mesa 6.

Él hombre de traje cuyo nombre no se, se levanto del asiento y camino normalmente hacia el bañ ya no estaba sentado en mi entra en el baño del bar situado al fondo a la derecha.Él orinaba en el retrete normalmente con ansias de comer un poco mas y luego irse a su casa a ver la televisión y recostarse.

Entonces termina lo suyo y se acerca al lavado para higienizarse. Una puerta de uno de los baños se abre. Ahí estoy yo, con las muñecas ensangrentadas y un cuchillo ensangrentado en mi mano. Mis ojos inertes y helados. Me levanto del retrete y me acerca con el cuchillo en la mano hacia… el… ahhh… no puedo controlarme. Mi reflejo se ve en el espejo y el hombre…uhhg… no quiero pero… me sigo acercando hacia el sin saber lo que me paso. No puedo controlar mis pies, mis manos, mi cuerpo. Me acerco -¡uhhh por que el hombre de traje no me ve!-mi cuerpo se acerca al suyo y clavo mi cuchillo en su hombre derepente –no me controlo- el hombre cae al suelo y yo clavo con mi cuchillo –sin poder controlarme- en su corazón tres veces si parar hasta que… mi corazón para de latir solo tres segundos. Mi cabeza no funciona. Nada. Mi cuerpo se paraliza y yo despierto. Mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad al igual que la funcionalidad de mi cuerpo. Me despierto 3 segundos después de que mi cuerpo, inclusive mis manos mataran y asesinaran a una persona de traje, cobro normalidad arriba del hombre muerto con un cuchillo en mis manos. Me asusto al verlo y me alejo unos centímetros..

Que ah sucedido –me pregunto- ¡Que hice!. Debo esconder el cuerpo.

Lo arrastro inquieto y pálido rápidamente a unos de los baños dejando un gran rastro de sangre en el suelo. Escondo el cuchillo rápidamente en un cesto de basura del baño y veo en mis muñecas marcadas unas serpientes en cada lado con un cuchillo. Me lavo las muñecas y salgo de allí.

Me percate de salir normalmente (aunque estaba muy nervioso, tenso y desconcertado), y me acerco a la puerta del bar y veo al policía sentado en la barra, poniéndome mucho mas nervioso. Acerco mi mano hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla escucho la voz de la mesera diciendo –señor, espere un momento-

¿Si? Pregunté. –Olvida pagar su cuenta. -¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- Pensé. –Oh, disculpe –le dije-. Me acerque a mi mesa, deje el dinero que decía el papel de la cuanta y me fui del bar "Dinamond".

Me percaté de ver al policía levantarse de la silla e ir al baño mientras yo salía. Entonces una vez fuera, me fui corriendo bajo la nieve de New York hacia un taxi que me llevara a mi casa.

El policía camina hacia el baño, normalmente y sin sospechar. Entra y se encuentra con un rastro de sangre que conduce hacia uno de los baños. Asombrado y anonadado abre la puerta de uno de los baños y se encuentra con el cadáver de un hombre de traje. –¡Atención todas las unidades, se solicita policías en calle Lincoln y Draning, esquina Walling, calle Wall al 3425, bar Dinamond!-


	2. Capitulo 2: escena del crimen

Capitulo 2: escena del crimen.

Hola, buenos días –dije al entrar. Soy Clare Valenti y mi compañero es Tom Dark, somos de la NYPD (New York Police Departament) y venimos a ver el cadáver. Claudia se encontraba cansada ya que hacia 10º de temperatura en el frío New York. Camino hacia el baño y se encontró con un rastro de sangre en el suelo. Miro hacia el retrete y vio al hombre de traje encima del retrete con tres y grandes tajos profundos en el pecho. Ella comienza a revisar el cadáver del hombre de traje que estaba encima del retrete sin darse cuenta que estaba sola. Su compañero se quedo afuera hablando con el policía Drags.

Revisa con mucha precisión el baño, revisaba el lavado lleno de sangre notando que un cuervo posaba sobre la ventana. Pero al rato se largo sin ser escuchado. Siguió su trabajo buscando dentro del cesto de basura, encontrando un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

Sale del baño guardando el cuchillo en una bolsa.

¿Todo esta bien? –le pregunta Clare al policía Drags.

Si, si. Solo un poco mal –le responde.

¿Viste algo fuera de lo normal?

No. Solo recuerdo una persona saliendo del bar y luego…

OK tranquilo. ¿Testigos?

Si. La mesera, una mujer con si esposo y una mujer.

¿Dónde esta la mesera?

Allí. En la mesa 4.

Clare se acerca a la mesa 4 y se sienta.

Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta Clare.

No muy bien que digamos –le responde la mesera.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Miranda.

Miranda –silencio- ¿conocías a la victima?

Si, venia todos los viernes a cenar aquí. Era George una persona normal. Amigable. Callado, pero simpático.

¿Noto algo raro en el?

No. El estaba bien hasta que…

Tranquila –Clare intenta calmarla- todo va a salir bien. ¿Había alguna persona mas aquí aparte de las personas que están ahora?

Si. Un hombre. Olvido pagar la cuenta antes de irse.

¿Cuál era su mesa?

La 6.

Muchas gracias, fue de mucha ayuda.

Clare se levanta y se acerca a la mesa. Encuentra en ella un libro (La tempestad) de Shakespeare. Lo recoge además de un vaso y un bolígrafo con huellas.

Se va del bar saludando al policía Drags, con su compañero de la NYPD. Se acercan a su auto y se van del bar.


End file.
